


Suitcase Cinderella

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The hotel gave me your suitcases by accident and likewise, whoops here you go, but wow are you my true love?” AU</p><p>Stiles is in Greece for Scott and Lydia's wedding and gets the wrong luggage ... but finds his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitcase Cinderella

“No man, you’re not getting it - this man is perfect!” Stiles tossed back the shot and practically slammed the empty glass down on the bar.

“You can’t know that,” Scott replied. “There’s no way you can know that.”

“Dude, you didn’t see the inside of his suitcase,” Stiles said.

“And how did you see the inside of this mysterious stranger’s suitcase?” Scott asked.

“I already told you, but you’re kinda buzzed, so I’ll tell you again,” Stiles said, motioning for the bartender to bring him another shot. “I checked in this morning, got my key and went up to my room. My luggage was supposed to arrive later today, so I told them to just go ahead and deliver my suitcase to my room. Woke up from a nap to find what I thought was my suitcase at the end of my bed. Opened it up and it was so not my suitcase.”

“Dude, your suit for the wedding is in there!” Scott exclaimed. “Lydia’s gonna have a fit if you don’t have your suit.”

“Relax, mi amigo, it’s all good,” Stiles replied, patting his best friend on the shoulder. “I took the suitcase back down to the front desk, and it turns out the hotel got my suitcase mixed up with someone else staying here. I got my suitcase back, so we’re all good.”

“Oh good,” Scott said, finishing the rest of his drink. 

Stiles just shook his head and waved for the bartender to bring another drink for his friend - Scott had been way too uptight with all the wedding shenanigans. He and his fiancee Lydia had planned their destination wedding in Greece down to the last second. Every last moment, from the time they had landed until the moment they left for their honeymoon had been planned. Stiles really had just been along for the ride, being Scott’s best man and all.

“But this guy is, like totally perfect,” Stiles said. “He wears my favorite cologne, his clothes are all natural fiber, good for the earth and all that shit and he packed comic books! Like, awesome, cult classic comics! And he flosses!”

“So, you’re saying this guy is your soulmate?” Scott replied. 

“Damn right,” Stiles said. “But the hotel staff won’t tell me who the suitcase belongs to so he’s like my suitcase Cinderella or something.”

“That’s … kind of romantic,” Scott said. “Like srene … sereti … fate!”

“Serendipity,” Stiles supplied, chuckling. “You’re totally wasted, man. I think it’s time to cut you off, get some water and aspirin in you so you aren’t hungover for the ceremony tomorrow.”

Scott acquiesced and let Stiles lead him up to his room and into bed. “You’re the best, man,” Scott slurred. “Get it? Best man!”

“I got it,” Stiles said, passing his friend water and aspirin. “Take those and drink all the water.” He set an alarm on Scott’s phone so he wouldn’t miss the ceremony and then went back to his own room.

“Suitcase Cinderella,” Stiles muttered as he got ready for bed. “What a crock of shit.” He crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep.

***

The wedding went off without a hitch - Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his best friend look so happy. And Lydia was stunning - as always. Together, they made an almost Disney-esque kind of couple - Ariel and Eric from the Little Mermaid. From the ceremony, everyone moved over to the reception, where there was an open bar, a buffet and a live band.

“I approve,” Stiles commented as he took in the setup. “When’s the band set to start?”

“In about an hour, once we’re sure everyone’s done with dinner,” Lydia said from her spot at Scott’s side. “We flew them all the way out from Los Angeles - they’re amazing.”

“So, have you figured out who your suitcase Cinderella is?” Scott asked.

“Your who?” Lydia asked.

“There was a suitcase mix up and Stiles got someone else’s suitcase,” Scott said. “And he says the owner of said suitcase is his soulmate.”

“Serendipity,” Lydia said. “Well, he’s got to be here. Most of the hotel is filled with wedding guests.”

“Seriously?” Stiles said, glancing around the room.

“Seriously,” Lydia said. “Go, mingle, maybe he’s here.”

“He’s probably here,” Scott agreed. “Go on man, see if your suitcase Cinderella is here.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but gave his friends a mock salute, grabbing a flute of champagne before making his way through the throngs of people, chatting amiably with everyone trying to see if his soulmate was among the guests. After about thirty minutes of mingling, Stiles gave up, fixed himself a plate of food and found a quiet corner to stand, people watch, and eat. 

He watched as Scott and Lydia shared little bites of food, kissing each other between each bite. “They’re so happy it’s almost sickening,” he muttered to himself. He wasn’t jealous. Nope, not at all. “Damn hotel for mixing up my suitcase - leading me right to my soulmate and then taking him away.”

“Wait, that suitcase was yours?”

Stiles spun around, nearly dropping his plate of food. “The suitcase was yours?” he squawked, staring at the man standing in front of him. The man was Stiles’ height, bit broader in the shoulders with shoulder length, unruly black hair, greenish brownish eyes, and five o’clock shadow that was bordering on scruff. The man wore black motorcycle boots, dark wash jeans, with a dark sports coat over a grey t-shirt. Stiles was in love.

The man nodded. “I’m Derek.”

“Stiles. Um, are you a friend of Lydia’s? I know all of Scott’s friends and I think I’d remember seeing you,” Stiles said.

“Lydia? Oh, the bride,” Derek said. “No, I’m part of the band - the singer actually.”

“And you’re a singer, fuck,” Stiles replied. “This just keeps getting better.”

Derek chuckled. “I’d ask if you want to get a drink and get to know each other better -”

“Yes,” Stiles said.

“ - but I have to be on stage in 15 minutes,” Derek finished.

“Shit,” Stiles muttered.

“Lydia and Scott have paid us for a four hour set,” Derek said. “But the second we’re done … “

“I’ll meet you at the bar,” Stiles said.

“Right, meet you at the bar,” Derek said. “By the way, Lydia was so happy we agreed to fly out here for her wedding, she paid for us to stay here for a week.”

“Huh, me too,” Stiles said. “How about that?”

Derek smiled and ran a hand down Stiles’ arm. “See you in four hours,” he said.

Stiles sighed and leaned against the wall as he watched Derek ascend the stage. The band started and Stiles’ heart melted even further … they were _good_. Really good. He caught Scott’s gaze as he best friend danced with his new bride and gave him a thumb’s up. 

He’d found his suitcase Cinderella and was going to spend a week getting to know him.

Bless serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to being a target to vicious anons, I have disabled anonymous commenting.


End file.
